Aphrodisiac
by Koewokikasete
Summary: Walking in during a make love session, Eve was drugged by Aisha with the intention to help her with her feelings for Chung and to keep her mouth shut. Chung thinking she's sick, tries to take care of her until Eve lost control of her desires as certain feelings are revealed and there won't be any sleeping for tonight.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game Elsword or it's characters.

Here are the classes of our characters:

**Eve: **Code Nemesis**(16)**

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser**(16)**

**Elsword: **Infinity Sword**(16)**

**Aisha: **Void Princess**(17)**

**Rena: **Wind Sneaker**(17)**

Welcome! I'm back for a few days! And.. Expect quite a few lemons from me. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**~Aphrodisiac~**

* * *

Loud moans echo throughout the house as a certain Infinity Sword thrust his member deep into a certain Void Princess. Unknowingly, a certain Code Nemesis walked in during their make love session.

"Oh? Doing sexual intercourse in the middle of the day when there could be people around. So bold."

"E-Eve! It's not what you think! Elsword and I are just... Ah!"

Elsword ignored Eve and continued on thrusting his member into Aisha's vagina. Aisha bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans, however it was futile. Eve sighed as her eyes were already on another object the moment she walked in. Swiftly, Elsword flipped Aisha on her stomach and began to thrust his throbbing member deeper inside.

"Making love to each other for pleasure. Don't worry. I won't tell the others about this incident. I only came here to look for Aisha to borrow a book, not that it's important. You guys can have fun. Oh and... Rena will be coming home soon, so I suggest you clean up your mess."

"Ah! E-Eve! Wai-!"

The door slammed shut as Eve sighed in relief. She walked down the hallways and knocked on Chung's room. Eve silently walked into Chung's room and laid on his bed's soft mattress, falling into deep slumber. Back to the make love session, Elsword's hands found their way on Aisha's hard nipples, twisting them. As each thrusts get deeper and harder, Elsword and Aisha finally ejaculated together with Elsword's semen filling her womb up. Elsword smirked lightly as her vagina continued to tighten around his member. From the corner of her mouth, small streams of saliva could be seen.

Elsword flipped Aisha's position once again and hugged her tightly against his chest. Aisha slowly recovered from her state of pleasure as she looked at Elsword with a pout. Elsword smirked as Aisha still hadn't realize that his throbbing member was still inside of her vagina. Slowly, he began to move while inside of Aisha. She squeaked softly as she hid her face against Elsword's chest.

"E-Elsword... Eve may be tight-lipped, but... I think we should.. Let her experience something like this.. Ah!"

"In other words, let her experience sex with someone. And.. I know who the someone will be. Both of them have feelings for each other anyway."

"Y-You mean..?"

"Yeah. Chung and Eve."

Elsword smirked lightly before releasing more semen into Aisha. Rena cheerfully entered the doors and skipped into the kitchen with grocery bags in her hands. She immediately began to start cooking while humming a melody softly. A few minutes later, Elsword came downstairs with a dark red t-shirt and black shorts with gold outlining it to match. He crept up from behind with his hand reaching out for a piece of sushi as Rena immediately elbowed him in the stomach.

"Elsword. Wait for me to finish! Eating without the whole family is a no-no!"

"Stingy.."

Elsword stuck his tongue out childishly before going back upstairs. As he entered Aisha's room, she was holding an elegant bottle that holds super strong aphrodisiac. Aisha stared at a certain pill before grabbing it and putting it inside her pocket. Elsword hugged her from behind as she held in her squeal.

"Elsword. Make sure that Chung doesn't go inside his room until I'm done with the whole bottle of this aphrodisiac."

"Sure. Be sure to reward me later tonight. I won't let you sleep tonight~"

Aisha blushed beet red as Elsword whistled softly while walking downstairs. He sat on the sofa, watching the door closely with his sharp eyes. At that moment, Aisha sneaked down the hallways, crept into Chung's room. There, she found Eve on his bed.

_'Looks like Eve is waiting for Chung... Well, they won't be sleeping at all tonight. At least they'll be having fun. Plus, I'm doing them a favor. Their feelings for each other is so obvious yet both sides are oblivious at the same time.'_

She sighed deeply as she took out a needle from her pocket. The needle slowly sucked in the aphrodisiac into the tube before it was completely full. She set the needle and bottle of aphrodisiac down on the table before reaching out for the pill. She looked around Chung's room for some kind of fabric before setting her eyes on a light blue fabric. She sneakily blindfolded Eve's eyes. The moment she's done with blindfolding Eve, Eve had woken up and grabbed our Void Princess's hand. She mentally squeaked before swiftly slipping the sleeping pill inside Eve's mouth.

Eve began to lose her strength while her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She bit her lower lip, trying to stay awake by inflicting pain. Aisha silently and swiftly stripped Eve of her clothes. Eve took a deep breath, deciding to scream for help, however Aisha quickly blocked her mouth with a cloth. Tears slowly flowed down Eve's eyes as Aisha slipped her undergarments off, leaving her completely naked.

She grabbed the needle and stared at Eve's porcelain body. One word came into Aisha's mind as her long fingers slipped down to Eve's lower area.

_'Doll...'_

She carefully placed the needle against Eve's clitoris before quickly piercing through her clitoris. Eve gave out a muffled scream as the aphrodisiac was slowly being injected. Eventually, Eve reluctantly slipped back into slumber as Aisha finished off her job. She stretched her muscles before Elsword, Chung, and Rena's voice echoed throughout the whole house.

"Elsword! Let me go to my room!"

"And I say you can't!"

"Elsword! Just let Chung go inside! He needs to meet up with Eve!"

"Not under my watch! He won't even see his room until I say so!"

Chung's usual gentle cerulean eyes were replaced with sharp, annoyed eyes. Elsword narrowed his blazing eyes at Chung as both of them glared at each other. Aisha came downstairs with a curious face. This caught Chung's attention as he immediately turned to her.

"Aisha! Control your boyfriend!"

"..."

Aisha stared blankly at Chung before returning her gaze towards Elsword. Rena stared suspiciously at Aisha before sighing. She silently returned to the kitchen as she began to cook up some soup. Chung cursed under his breath before rushing past Elsword and Aisha, heading straight for his room. Aisha and Elsword stayed silent before giving each other a silent cheer. Chung entered his room and found a certain silver head sleeping on his bed... Naked.

Chung covered his beet red face with a pale hand as his heart was beating against his rib cage. Chung took a silent gulp and cautiously approached Eve. He carefully removed her blindfold before looking for her clothes which Aisha took. He sighed before grabbing a clean, black shirt with teal outlining it. He looked away while trying to put the shirt on Eve. The moment he finished, Eve woke up and nearly slapped Chung if he hadn't caught her wrist.

"C-Chung..?"

"E-E-Eve.. I promise I didn't do anything to you! I only put a shirt of mine on you.. Um.."

Eve stared at him blankly before smiling softly. She wrapped her arms around him as she could feel lower region getting hot and slippery. In fact, her entire body was growing hotter and hotter. Chung immediately noticed her change in temperature.

"I'll be right back."

Chung rushed out of the room, looking for Rena. Eve stared at the door with yearning eyes as her delicate hands pulled on Chung's shirt.

_'Chung...'_

"Rena! Eve isn't feeling well! Her temperature continues on rising! And.. Her face is flushed.. A-Also.."

"Chung. Calm down. I'm sure Eve will be fine. I've made some soup, so you and Eve can eat together in your room. If you want, I can give you some medicine.."

"Y-Yeah..."

In a blink of an eye, Rena whipped out a tray with two bowls of soup and medicine next to the bowls. Chung smiled softly before carefully, yet swiftly rushing upstairs. He quickly opened the door to his room and set the tray down. Eve leaned against Chung's shoulders as he tried to feed her. The moment she took a small sip of the soup, that was when she lost herself to desire.

The spoon fell down as Eve pressed her lips against Chung's. His cerulean eyes were widened as Eve licked his lower lip, nibbling on it softly. In a swift motion, her tongue tasted the roof of his mouth as she explored his mouth. Eventually, Chung's tongue began to push back Eve's as they began to dance around each other. Strings of saliva traced from the corner of their mouths. As their lips separated, Chung and Eve stared into each others' eyes.

"Chung.. I've been hiding this from you for years.. I.. I really love you. My heart belongs to only Chung Seiker.. I want to be together you for eternity."

"Me too.. My heart only belongs to Eve.. We'll always be together for eternity. I'll make sure that.. You only belong to me and I belong to you."

Chung grinned slightly as his hand sneaked below the shirt and pinched her clitoris. Eve moaned as more juice flowed out. Chung smirked lightly as he slipped the shirt off Eve. He trailed light kisses on Eve's collarbone before sucking on her neck, creating a small imprint. Eve at the same time, made the same imprint on him as their lips found each other once again.

Chung's fingers twisted Eve's already hard nipples. He pinned Eve down as he stared at her porcelain body. He smiled before lifting her body up, licking the entrance of her vagina. Occasionally, his tongue flicked her clitoris as it enters her inside. Eve softly moaned as her hands reached out for Chung's head, pushing him against her. As he lifts his head from her vagina, his fingers dug inside her. Pinching her clitoris, fingering her vagina and her anus. In a few minutes, Eve ejaculated in his hands with a red face.

Eve immediately flipped their position as she glared playfully at him. She swiftly took his clothes off, leaving him with only his boxers and his hardening member. She poked his throbbing member before slipping his boxers off, throwing it on the ground. She blushed at his member's length, width, and hardness.

She licked the top softly, flicking it slightly. Chung covered his face with a pale hand as he watched Eve play with his throbbing member. Eve's hands sneaked below and rubbed his scrotum delicately. Her hand slid up and down his hard member as she nibbled slightly on his scrotum. Chung let out a soft moan out of pleasure as Eve proceeds to put his member inside her mouth. She tried to let it all the way down her throat as she bobbed her head up and down. Sucking on his throbbing member while licking it with her tongue created immense pleasure for Chung as he eventually ejaculated inside her mouth.

She coughed slightly as she swallowed the hot fluid. It tasted bitter, yet sweet at the same time to her. It wasn't that bad. Chung immediately took the chance to be dominant, rubbing his member against her wet vagina. The juice flowed down as he continues on rubbing her.

"C-Chung.. It's okay if you take me.. I want you inside.. I want you to break me and put me together again.."

"Yes, my Queen."

Chung smirked lightly before swiftly penetrating her vagina, piercing through her hymen. Blood triggered down as Chung grabbed Eve's arm, bringing her closer to his body as he pressed his lips on hers, muffling her scream. He kissed her forehead as he held her close, reassuring her. He slowly moved inside her as she endured the pain. The pain slowly disappear as Chung gradually increased the speed of his thrusts.

He pushed Eve down as he gave a sudden deep thrust. The thrust hit against her G-spot and poking against her womb's entrance. Eve bit back a moan, however her muffles were obviously out of pure pleasure. Increasing the speed once again as Eve already got used to having him inside her, Chung penetrated her with each of his thrusts. Deep inside, he hit against her G-spot and pierced through the entrance of her womb, thrusting deep against her. Eve could feel Chung's throbbing member touch the roof of her womb occasionally.

Eve wrapped her legs around Chung's hips as she could feel herself reaching climax. Luckily, Chung was also reaching climax, ready to ejaculate when Eve is ready.

"Chung! Together, ne?"

Chung immediately thrust deeper and harder inside her they both reached climax, ejaculating. His still hard, throbbing member released its semen inside her womb. The amount of semen he released was overflowing as he slowly pulled himself out. He smirked lightly before placing his member against Eve's anus.

"We're not going to sleep tonight. I'm going to let you experience some fun. Plus.. We have to mark each other."

Eve nodded her head as her sexual desires took over. In a swift motion, Chung penetrated her through her anus as it squeezes his throbbing member tightly. He quickly flipped Eve's position as they were in a _doggy-style_ position. He continued to thrust deep inside her as he groped Eve's petite breasts with one hand while the other fingered her vaginal. Eve's hand placed on top of his hand that was groping her breasts as she turned her head around. Their lips met in a passionate kiss with their tongues dancing.

Soon, Chung ejaculated inside her anus as their breaths mingled together. His throbbing member was pulled out of her anus as semen flowed out. Eve's arms encircle around Chung's neck as she brought herself closer to him. While he was still hard, he slipped himself inside Eve's vagina once again. Her insides squeezed him tight as it kissed his sensitive, throbbing member.

Their lips were once again met in a deep, passionate kiss as Chung thrust deeply inside her, hitting against her G-spot and thrusting into her womb. Both of them felt the love from the other and the pleasure from having sexual intercourse with their partner, soulmate. Within a few more minutes, Chung and Eve ejaculated at the same time together. Chung came inside her as he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Eve.. Forever and ever. If you do get pregnant, I'll take responsibility. We'll stay together for eternity.. Our promises and love.. It'll always be continued on to the next life and the next next one and so on."

"Yeah. Chung is... My only lover. I love you Chung for eternity... I'm fine with anything, as long as Chung will never leave me. I... I want to make a family with you.. We'll always stay together forever."

Eve snuggled against Chung as he hid his face against her soft hair. While his sensitive member was still inside Eve, Chung slowly moved it. Eve pouted slightly before relaxing her muscles, letting Chung break her and put her back together.

_'We'll always stay together... Ne, Chung?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I've finally finished! I also managed to fix my titles.. It's in the middle now. :) Anyways, this lemon... I think it's the longest I've ever written for a lemon. I hope it's good.. Plus, Chung x Eve lemons are rare.. I hope I can fill the gap!

Well, I don't know much of Aphrodisiac or it's effects and.. I apologize for the boring plot. However, I hope you enjoyed the lemon though! Have a nice day! :)


End file.
